


Soar

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Crushes, Firsts, Height Differences, M/M, Role Reversal, Short Kageyama, Tall Hinata, Volleyball, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Kageyama used to be tall.





	Soar

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW November, Day 16!!!! I am running on FUMES and it's technically December, but here we are! I took a little too long to get to the ending for this one, the last mile of a marathon and all that, but I hope it reads nicely. I had LOADS of fun with the prompt, ROLE REVERSAL. :D
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Karasuno Volleyball Camp functions kind of like Girl/Boy Scouts with names for different age groups. Karasuno goes another step and divides their high school campers into six different groups of Corvinae (the subfamily that contains crows, ravens, etc.) so they can have healthy competition and even teams. So when I'm talking about birds and eggs and things, I'm referring to campers. ;D  
> \- KGHN are both 18 at this point, but are pretty inexperienced, volleyball-obsessed teenagers.

Tobio used to be tall. 

Well, when you're 'tall' in junior high, that's not saying a lot, but it was very much a _point of pride_ that he was the tallest setter in the Fledgling group at Karasuno Volleyball Camp. 

And Tobio had been tall since he was an Egg, then Hatchling, all the way through Nestling _before_ Fledgling, so he had a bit of a reputation, especially since he'd also taken home the Fly High Trophy every camp session since he could remember. 

But, then he hit high school. And stayed at five-foot-five while his friends (and rivals) in his Fledgling group surpassed him, splitting off into their competitive teams per Karasuno tradition, and grew monstrously tall where he stayed at a comfortably uncomfortable _short._

This would have been... fine... generally. Fine, for a setter—Tobio wasn't the shortest in the history of volleyball—if not for a certain dumbass who had once been the smallest, and now was half-a-foot tallest, and smug as hell about it. 

He was a middle blocker with his eye on ace, and he was loud, overly friendly and sloppy in form (and function), and his name was Hinata. Tobio _despised_ him. 

Thankfully when they moved up to high school, Hinata had been assigned a Magpie for the next three years of volleyball camp, which was great because that meant Tobio didn't have to see him _every single second,_ being a Raven. Ravens were almost always paired with Crows on regular scrimmage days unless they were doing tournaments and cycling through all the teams, so the Magpies stayed safely in the other gym with the Jackdaws during long, hot summers, and shared their cabin circle with the Nutcrackers, and the Magpies stayed safely on the other side of camp, safely away from Tobio. 

But, Hinata still managed to flit around in Tobio's peripheral vision like a stupid, fluffy, orange, _tall_ bird, irritating like an lash stuck under your eyelid, in the mess hall, or in the showers, or on Free Days where they took trips into town or to a fair or something. 

Sometimes he even sought Tobio out, offering an extra blueberry yogurt popsicle or asking advice about being a better spiker for his setter before bouncing away after seeing something shiny, and Tobio tried to make those interactions as short as possible, especially since almost always Hinata ended their... communications with a ruffling hand on the top of Tobio's head like he was some _Hatchling_ wanting a piggyback ride. 

Tobio was only a couple months younger! And he was in a more advanced training group! 

Did Tobio say he despised him already? Well, he absolutely did. 

He despised him right through to their final year of volleyball camp, and managed to bulk up a little in the meantime, with a Nationals medal under his belt and two invites to All-Japan Youth camp right after Karasuno's sessions ended. But, he still remained five-foot-five. 

At least he'd kept his Fly High Trophy winning-streak into high school, although everyone else pretended they didn't care about camp awards once they started liking girls, or whatever. 

Arriving at Karasuno Volleyball Camp was still a really nice experience, even if Tobio had a lot to say about certain cons of attending. His mom used to drive him slowly up the winding switchbacks to the forested camp grounds with the old gyms looking down over Torono Town, and Tobio would get antsy with excitement, clutching at his duffle bag as he silently watched the familiar trees and flower patches flutter by. 

This year, he drove the car with his mom chattering about how she hoped he packed enough socks from the passenger’s seat, and still his heart beat faster as the car wheels crackled over the gravel, and they passed under the Karasuno archway. 

All his Raven teammates were there when he shuffled into the mess hall and waved at Coach Ukai and his son at the front near the stage, and they patted him on the back and grabbed his shoulders as they jostled him into the middle of their spot at the end of the long table where the this year's Eggs looked even _tinier_ on the other end, bright eyed and round-cheeked like he had been when he joined at eleven years old. 

They'd be teaching them on Friday mornings, he knew from his Raven senpai, Noya and Ennoshita, who had done it the year before. That made him nervous. 

What made him more nervous, though, was the silhouette that appeared in the doorway—a looming shadow that stretched almost all the way to the counsellors at the stage as the sunlight hit the figure's broad back. Tobio looked over when his friend Yamaguchi (best at jump float serves two years' running) snickered at the sight, and his breath left him when he realized who it was. 

Hinata stood, feet planted dramatically, in the doorway. He grinned madly at the crowd in front of him. He wore a light blue baseball cap backwards over his bright, messy hair, which partially hid his tanned face and big brown eyes. He had a backpacking pack instead of the usual duffle bag, and his arms bulged a little as he clutched at the straps, big hands gripping tight. He wore a neon yellow, sleeveless jersey with the words 'SOAR' emblazoned across it. His shorts were black, loose and hanging a little low on his hips, which meant Tobio—unfortunately—got a glimpse of his tan-line and a red-brown patch of hair right below his bellybutton when he lifted his arms and yelled the most obnoxious, booming birdcall to ever pop your eardrums. 

He was stupid. 

It was all stupid, but the Magpies at the far table yelled back anyway, and the youngest boys screamed, excited, when Hinata bounded over and hopped into a seat, roughhousing with his friends and nearly bouncing with adrenaline. His shoulder blades pulled at his stupid jersey as he slapped a friend's butt, and his forearm pulled into cords when he jostled another friend's shoulder. 

"Careful you don't strain yourself," Yamaguchi muttered, clearly amused with something, and Tobio blinked before turning to watch Yamaguchi pull his long hair into a ponytail. 

"What?" Tobio asked. 

"If you stare any harder your eyes might pop out of your head," Yamaguchi replied, instead of clarifying like a friend should. 

"I'm not," Tobio tried. 

"Fine. _Glaring."_

"At what?" 

"Sho-chan. He did a lot of training this year. Rumor is he got scouted a whole bunch at the Inter-Highs too." 

"Wasn't staring," Tobio said, feeling off. Feeling his cheeks warm for some reason. 

Yamaguchi just thumbed at the end of his ponytail before turning to him, and smiling. 

Tobio scowled. 

The thing was, Hinata was the kind of person you stared—glared—at. Like he said, Hinata was loud and stupid and crazy and liked attention, so of course he got looked at no matter what. 

But... Tobio may have been... _glaring_ a little more than normal. 

And when he discovered that Hinata had been moved up to the varsity training group—Tobio's group— _glaring_ became a little more serious. Especially since he often switched around between middle blocker and wing spiker during training, that meant Tobio had to toss to him. 

It was awful. 

The first day had been a nightmare, trying to coordinate Hinata's sloppy enthusiasm and scary speed with Tobio's regimented and frankly frightening accuracy, and Tobio had nearly stormed off the court during their third mock-game until Hinata skipped after him and apologized for his lack of skill, but needled him to just _toss fast_ and he'd find the ball—he'd just spike it, like it was that easy. Like trying was the only thing you needed to win. 

When they executed their first quick two days later, nearly nailing Tsukishima in the face when Hinata broke through his block on the other side of the net with the fastest, most powerful move Tobio had ever seen outside of the professional leagues, Tobio's heart hammered hard for an hour afterward. 

Awful. 

Suddenly this year, Hinata wasn't just in his periphery but was a constant distraction like a floaty in your eye, his grin contagious around the younger boys and his drive inspiring around the older ones. He insinuated himself into the tight-knit varsity group like he'd been there all along. He was sportsmanlike and cheered on the other teams. He volunteered to do clean up after dinner and swooped around all the tables making friends wherever he went. He was the wake up call banging pots and pans as he marched through each cluster of cabins in the mornings. He brought a _guitar_ and taught silly songs around the campfire and argued about The Best S'Mores. And he was full of compliments to everyone he chattered at... including Tobio. 

"Yamayama-kun!" a voice shouted one afternoon when training broke for water, and their CITs Suga and Asahi brought around watermelon slices to cool off in the small field between the three high school gyms. 

Tobio startled at it, watermelon juice slipping down his aching wrist a little, and he scrambled, wiping the liquid on his shorts as Hinata jogged up to him, dabbing his tight black t-shirt over his face and revealing his strong, sweaty stomach and short volleyball shorts to Tobio before he dropped it with a grin and tried another nickname: "Chibi-chan!" 

"Don't call me that," Tobio grumped, but Hinata just huffed, putting his hands on his hips and nodding down at Tobio. 

"Kageyama-kun, I think your technique has really improved since last year!" 

Tobio looked up at him, wary, before taking a small bite of watermelon. "Thanks," he said, mouth full, and Hinata's grin softened. 

"And I noticed you aren't doing the thing as much—you know—the thing where you don't pace yourself based on your attackers' strengths." 

"They say I'm not a team-player," Tobio said slowly, wondering why Hinata was bothering. He had to know Tobio wasn't all that good at listening or being sportsmanlike or making friends. He even stuttered sometimes. His mom said he was shy, but he worried he was just plain old bad-with-people. "I'm supposed to be working on it." 

"Aren't you?" Hinata asked, lifting his own giant watermelon slice to his mouth and crunching down on it, getting juice all over his upper lip, his chin. 

Tobio watched him for a long second before blinking, looking away. "I try." 

Hinata hummed and his cheerful voice for once sounded thoughtful, and deep. 

"I think that's what matters most," he mused, catching Tobio's eye when Tobio looked up at him, nearly chewing on the inside of his cheek in distraction. "I'm trying to pay more attention to technique and form and stuff. Can't always rely on my speed and strength, apparently." 

"It's worked out well for you so far," Tobio found himself saying, and when Hinata shrugged sheepishly he could feel his own face heat. 

"Only when you toss to me," he replied, and grinned when Tobio coughed a little, watermelon juice spilling over his palm again. He shook out his hand to get most of it off, and his wrist throbbed. 

Tobio hissed lightly, massaging his tendons. He must've strained it a little when they were swapping out positions earlier. Or maybe when he nearly fell during their drills. 

"Oh, here, I have—" Hinata muttered, dropping his rind in the grass so he could reach into his pocket. He pulled out some athletic tape. "Do you think you're hurt, or just need some extra support?" 

"I'm okay—" 

"No worries! I'll..." he trailed off as he stripped the tape from its roll, pulling Tobio's wrist gently into his hands and turning it over so he could wrap it neatly. His hands dwarfed Tobio's, broad and square and sticky-warm, and when he was done, properly taping it so Tobio could still move his wrist back and forth, Tobio realized he'd been holding his breath. "There!" Hinata chirped, and took hold of Tobio's index finger to wriggle his wrist gently before pulling away. 

"Uhm..." 

"You're welcome!" he said, and wiped his mouth with his arm before reaching out with the other and ruffling Tobio's hair. His fingers scraped over Tobio's scalp, rubbing quickly despite Tobio's grunts of protest, and he accepted Tobio's elbow to his solid belly with only a short burst of protest. 

Tobio sulked a little, but didn't pull away when Hinata's hand just fell to the back of his neck, then his shoulder, and he walked under Hinata's arm to the gym for the rest of practice. 

Hinata continued to be a nuisance, but in a much stranger way from then on, because Tobio could finally admit he was staring, not glaring, and staring specifically at the way Hinata's neck corded or his torso stretched when he jumped to make a (poorly-aimed) serve or his lips shone under his tongue as he charged forward to meet Tobio's tosses. And, even though he tried really hard not to, Tobio found himself staring even in the showers after practice, before the teams broke off into Ravens and Magpies and Jays and more. 

Hinata was... all that Tobio had observed he was, except so much more when he sauntered through the bathing facilities out in the oak grove, pale parts of him stark against the sunkissed parts, against the wood panels of the group showers. He sang into a soap bar to everyone's amusement, and danced—with his damn never-ending energy—under the spray as suds slipped down his back to his muscled butt, and Tobio had to spend most of his time glaring (yes, glaring) at the wall instead of socializing so he wouldn't get... overwhelmed. 

He was almost thankful he already had the reputation of spoilsport, so no one would think it was out-of-character. And anyway, he could be overwhelmed elsewhere, in the evenings after everyone was asleep, careful to hold his hand over his mouth as he touched himself quickly in the dark and thought about dancing in the shower. 

Tobio was... not sure what to do about this particular annoyance, as far as annoyances went with Hinata. 

But then, the worst thing happened: Murmuration Day. 

He remembered his senpai in years past calling it Murder Day, because it was the day that teams were picked at random and you had to play a whole tournament with new team mates, completely off rhythm and dying the whole time, because who liked _sucking_ at their favorite sport? 

Plus, the winning team got to cook dinner for everyone else, so it was generally thought of as a lose-lose situation. 

Setters went first, picking numbers out of a hat, and Tobio got Team C. Liberos went next, and so on, until everyone had gotten a letter. 

Tobio spotted Hinata sitting with Yamaguchi over on the other side of the mess hall, looking cheerful despite everything, and when CIT Tanaka called out, "Team C!" at the top of his lungs, he saw Hinata stand right when he did. 

Tobio swallowed, especially when some of the other guys from their varsity group groaned, realizing what they'd be dealing with if they went up against Team C, now. Hinata ruffled his hair when they came to stand next to each other, and Tobio fought him off, fighting off a smile as well. 

The tournament was exactly as it had been year after year: a disaster. But, setting for Hinata, and having been training with him throughout camp, made it more of a disaster for the other teams. 

Quick after quick went by, and Tobio found himself thinking on his feet, calling out to his team and trying out plays they didn't normally get to try, and even subbing out with the other setter trainee at times. He realized he was _enjoying_ volleyball even as the sweat beaded down his temples and he crouched on the sidelines, exhausted. He loved volleyball, but he forgot about winning for a while, just looking forward to the next moment he could toss and, specifically, the next time he could make a play with Hinata. 

Hinata was riled up on the court, eyes sharp like he was learning, chest heaving like he was ready. They nudged at each other, hands tangling in their temporary jerseys as Tobio switched in for the third set, and they locked eyes in the last play before determining if their win. Tobio licked his lips, fingers tingling, and watched the ball fly toward him. 

It played out like a slow-motion video as Hinata rushed forward for the final point, Tobio watching him move in the corner of his eye as he faked out the other team's blockers and tossed backwards, directly into the path of Hinata's outstretched hand. 

The ball _slammed_ onto the opposite side, the other team's libero skidding belatedly after it, and Tobio jumped when his team mates screamed in victory. 

"Yes!" Tobio shouted, fists clenched, and he whirled around only to get caught up in Hinata's arms. Hinata squeezed him tight but didn't stop there, he lifted him up and yelled, eyes squinted shut, and Tobio's voice went weak. Hinata's hand clenched over Tobio's back, the other at his hip, and he dug his chin into Tobio's chest in a way that could bruise later. 

Tobio's hands fluttered over his shoulders, lost, until Hinata let him down, squeezing his neck as he shouted at their team mates, "Guess we're barbecuing tonight, guys!" 

Tobio spent dinner prep in the corner making salad, trying to slow his rabbiting heart. 

Dinner was good, everyone subdued but cheerful as they gratefully scarfed down the grilled meats and vegetables and all the other treats Team C had clumsily prepared. Tobio sat quietly, glaring down at his food so he wouldn't keep making eye contact with Hinata, whose knee rested solidly against his under the table the whole time. 

He couldn't stop looking at him, if he looked anywhere. 

He had some relief in the shower, since it was a raucous group who crowded in to get clean, but he stayed under the spray with his eyes closed for some time, trying not to think of big hands and broad shoulders and strong thighs and wide, shiny smiles. 

He spent so long under the spray that the showers slowly went quiet, the other boys chatting and replaying the day animatedly as they left for their cabins, clump by cluster. 

He sighed as he turned around, trying measure his breathing, but when he opened his eyes, water sluicing down the bridge of his nose, he saw him. 

Hinata was scrubbing suds out of his hair, feet planted into the concrete below him as he lifted his arms, his back curving slightly so he could duck under the shower head. Tobio realized, after pulling his head out of the way of the water, that Hinata was humming softly to himself as the summer day sank into purply dusk, and for some reason that made Tobio's chest clench. 

Tobio tried not to look, but he just... couldn't help it. He watched soap bubbles travel down over Hinata's chest, ripple over his abs and then down, down over his belly button with that red-brown trail of hair that was now flattened by the damp. Below it was his... _Well,_ his thighs were thick and shiny with water, his knees still indented a little from his kneepads, paler than the rest of his tanned skin. Mustering the courage, Tobio looked back up and took in the sight of Hinata's dick, a little hard between his legs and flushed pink—maybe just the adrenaline. 

And then he looked back up and watched Hinata tilt his head under the spray, push back his thick hair, and open his eyes. 

Hinata smiled, and even in his momentary panic Tobio thought that smile might be shy. 

"Good game, today," Hinata said across the open-air space, but his voice was strange, low. 

"...Yeah. Nuh-nice. It was nice." 

"More than nice!" Hinata replied, and cupped water in his hands before spreading his fingers out and letting it spill down his forearms, washing away the lingering soap in his hands. "It was really fun winning with you." 

"Winning is the best," Tobio said, eyes falling away. He tilted his head back into the spray when he couldn't think of anything else to say, and anyway Hinata was looking at him naked, and he was naked, and there was _a lot_ — 

"You're the best." 

Tobio blinked his eyes open to see Hinata had left the protection of his shower, and was now standing a foot away, chewing on his lip as he looked down at Tobio. "Me?" Tobio asked. 

He nearly inhaled water as Hinata stepped closer again, crossed his arms over his stomach as Hinata rubbed at his spiking shoulder for a moment before he said, "Remember when you were taller than me?" 

Tobio flushed red. "Frequently," he grumbled. 

Hinata laughed a little, and they both held their breath as he reached out and pressed a finger to a stream of water traveling down Tobio's bicep. "I used to think you were like, the coolest ever," he continued. “When we were Fledglings.”

Tobio's mouth fell open a little, and water rushed over his lips. Hinata seemed to get distracted by it, eyes falling like he was drowsy when he looked at Tobio's mouth. "And now?" Tobio asked, voice rough. 

Hinata's smile was still blinding, even though it was the tiniest thing at the corner of his mouth, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tobio's. 

Water slipped over their heads for a long moment, but then Hinata's mouth opened a little, tongue peeking out, and Tobio made an embarrassing noise. 

Hinata's hands were at his waist between one coughing breath and the next, and he pressed Tobio into the wood paneling so his back would bear the brunt of the warm spray as he ducked his head to the side and coaxed Tobio's mouth to open wider. 

"I—" Tobio tried when they broke apart to gasp, but Hinata just crowded in further. His belly flush against Tobio's, his thighs, his—his _dick_ pressing in close, and Tobio was whining with confusion and pain at the thought they couldn't be _closer._

"I've wanted—to kiss you—since _forever,"_ Hinata confessed, voice thready as he touched his hot hands to Tobio's cooling skin. Tobio shivered in his arms, and when Hinata nosed at his ear and asked, "Can I touch you here?" Tobio gasped, "Hi-Hinata!" 

They tongued clumsily into each other's mouths as Hinata's hand traced down Tobio's twitching stomach to his fattening dick, then he looped his fingers around it and rubbed shyly. 

Tobio blinked up at the darkening sky for a moment before he caught Hinata's darkening eyes, and knocked his head against the wall as he watched him in awe, as Hinata used his hands that he so clumsily spiked with to map out the parts of Tobio that made him jolt and moan. 

"Kageyama-kun," Hinata said, "I want to play with you on the National team. I want you toss to me forever!" 

Tobio's knees went weak. He clutched at Hinata's shoulders as Hinata whispered more stupid, ridiculous things into his ear until he couldn't take it anymore and he found his mouth with his again, nibbling at his lips and squeezing his eyes tight as Hinata pulled him off, brought him closer and closer— 

"I gotta _come,"_ Tobio whined. 

"Wow, okay—I want you to! You're so pretty. Kageyama-kun, so athletic and cool..." 

_"Stop,"_ Tobio groaned, and he went tense as his dick pulsed in Hinata's big hands, spilling over his calloused fingers until he was collapsing, spent, into his arms. 

"So hot," Hinata decided. And that was when Tobio realized how hard Hinata was. 

His dick was _big_ now, long and thick and red with waiting as it butted against Tobio’s abs, and Tobio gaped down at it for a moment, before he glanced back up at Hinata. The shower still sprayed on Hinata's broad back as he bit his lip, looking down at Tobio. "You're big," Tobio said, stupidly. 

"Mnh," Hinata replied. 

Tobio kissed him, exploring how best to make him gasp and groan and make happy huffing noises in his chest, and found that he wanted to kiss his neck too, and his chest, and—and his _belly..._ He wanted more with every second, so he had to act quick. 

"Kageyama-kun?" 

"Tobio," Tobio whispered, and he reached out for some soap before slipping his slick hand around Hinata's length. 

"Tobio!" Hinata corrected on a high whine, and his thighs tensed when Tobio moved his fingers back and forth and back over him. _"Tobio, oh..."_

"Hinata," Tobio tried, throat clicking as he swallowed thickly. He tilted his chin up to kiss him again as his hand twisted around Hinata's dick until he could feel how close he was, until Hinata was clutching at Tobio's waist, at the back of his neck, and kissing—gasping—sloppily into his mouth before he jerked, moaned loud and came over Tobio's belly in thick white ropes. 

They breathed against each other, noses touching, until Hinata slowly backed them into the spray again, gently pushing his palms over Tobio's still heaving belly until the water washed him clean, then pressing his hands into Tobio's hair. 

"I like your hair," he said, quiet for once. "It's so soft so I always like rubbing it." 

Tobio blushed, glaring up at him. "Thought you did that because I was short." 

"That too, but more because... because I like touching you. Some people think I'm too touchy." 

"You are," Tobio said immediately, but before Hinata's hurt expression could imprint permanently in Tobio's mind, he added, "But, I like it too. I like it too much." 

"I like you too much, maybe," Hinata replied, frowning, but then he smiled like he had an idea. "Can we be boyfriends?" 

Tobio stared at him. (Yes, stared.) 

"I... I l-like you a lot, Hinata," he said eventually, face heating. 

Hinata seemed to like that answer, and he squeezed him under the cooling water before pulling him out from under the spray. They shut off the showers and walked together to the cubbies where their change of clothes were, and bumped each other occasionally as they dressed. 

He tugged lightly on Tobio's index finger as they walked to the mess hall before they had to part ways. But, Hinata held Tobio by the wrists and leaned down to kiss him again, before he'd let Tobio leave. 

Tobio was only ten feet away when Hinata whispered through the dim darkness, "Tobio?" 

Tobio bit his lip. What an annoying, ridiculous, irresistible boy, he thought as he turned and peered at him, squinting across the clearing. 

"Good night," he said, teeth glinting. 

Tobio sighed, but after a couple seconds of embarrassedly rubbing at the back of his neck, he mumbled, "Night, Shouyou." 

Hinata skipped to the Magpie cabins, and Tobio could hear his soft humming all the way to his front door. 

That night, Tobio fell asleep as soon as he hit his pillow, and in the morning when he saw Hinata at breakfast, he let him rub excitedly into his hair with his hands, before they went to work with the Egg group for their Friday morning demonstrations. 

Hinata's chatter was a little less annoying in the morning sun as they walked, bumping shoulders, toward the gyms, and Tobio thought about how being tall had nothing on this feeling, on the secret moments when Hinata grinned at him, and Tobio felt a little like he was soaring through the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_), [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/byesweetheart)!


End file.
